Two Sides of a Coin
by GabrielleLousie118
Summary: when one of Camelot's towns is in need, Arthur and merlin come to their aid with the help of morgana and gwen. but whats the secret being kept from them?  why is it so important that if known, would change their lives and maybe even save them from death.


The night was still. There was no usual chatter amongst the towns and rustle amongst the trees or any presence of animals. Everything was silent, unusually and eerily silent. The only sound was the quiet footsteps of a cloaked figure, sauntering, through the forests of Camelot.

_Thud thud thud  
><em>The footsteps hurried along the earth. However with each step taken, the forests grew less silent and became the heart of chaos and destruction as the screams and cries of distress were heard coming from a village far from Camelot. The sounds of ferocious flames were heard as the figure walked towards the centre of pandemonium, it was clear that through the trees, fierce, raging flames were lashing out, and licking at the houses, destroying them within minutes.

The hooded figure stood amongst the clearing and removed the hood, smiling.  
>'<em>My people have done well. With this destruction, Arthur Pendragon and his men surely must come to their aid. A<em> chilling smile crept onto her face as she ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair, a smile that was so distinctive that it could belong to only one person, Morgause.

Miles away, in the castle of Camelot, home to the High King Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur the crown prince, a meeting had taken place regarding the news of that one of the villages under their protection was under attack.

Prince Arthur stood in front of the King, surrounded my his men and Merlin.  
>"Sire, it has come to my attention that a village far south Of Camelot has been attacked. Fires destroyed the entire village, and I'm not certain on the current situation involving the people although I am certain most have been left homeless. I request permission to attend to the villagers and their families." Prince Arthur bowed to his father, "I will only need a few men and of course." "As you wish Arthur, this town is very valuable to Camelot however you may only take a few men. The rest must remain here to guard Camelot in case of attack." Uther nodded his approval at Arthur's suggestion. "When will you leave?"<p>

"At first light tomorrow, sire. We may be gone for some time my lord." Arthur told the King.

"However long you need Son, just do not forget you have a duty to Camelot and the people." Uther reminded him. "Of course sire, I will return as soon as possible." With that Arthur strode from the room, Merlin following behind him.

"Ok Merlin, you no doubt will be accompanying me, although I know you will not be much help at all."  
>Merlin stopped.<br>"Hey, I am a very valuable member of your unit." Were we going to change that or not? I don't remember lets change hmm to what though done.  
>"Sure Merlin, when it comes to useless, stupid and coward-like fools, you're my man"<br>His comment brought a smile to Merlin's face.  
>"Ok Merlin, you will need to organise the food supplies and care to the horses and luggage. I will deal with the men."<p>

The next morning , everything was ready for departure. After the last of the bags were attached to the saddles, Merlin brought the horses around to Arthur so they could begin their journey. Arthur was about to mount his horse when he heard Morgana call out his name. "Forgetting something Arthur?" Morgana raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
>Arthur pondered for a minute. "I don't believe so, unless Merlin hasn't packed something. Wouldn't surprise me."<br>"I haven't forgotten anything!" Merlin interjected.  
>"Look Merlin, this wouldn't have been the first tim-"<p>

"I meant me Arthur, or Gwen and I. Merlin fetch us two more horses please." Morgana ordered, interrupting the pointless conversation.

Arthur laughed "Morgana, I'm not going to let you come."

Morgana and Gwen stood there, dressed in combat clothing  
>"Oh come on Arthur, don't be such a girl. I wouldn't miss out on any adventure and I'm certainly not going anywhere without Gwen."<br>"Merlin you idiot! " Arthur saw Merlin returning with two horses. He exhaled in exasperation. "Morgana there is no way in hell that I am letting you get on that horse."

"My lord, we can be of much help you know. What if this does not go to plan? You are going to need all the help you can get. And besides, we can take care of the food and any other clothing issues"  
>Gwen argued.<br>Arthur looked into her eyes.  
>"It is a very..er… dangerous trek for women. We will be entering highly treacherous lands and forests."<br>"Well like Lady Morgana said, you will then need all the help you can get."  
>He knew he lost the argument.<br>"Ok." Arthur groaned.

"Treacherous lands?" Merlin teased Arthur as they got on their horses. "I really don't think it's treacherous, slightly dangerous maybe but treacherous…" He chuckled.

Arthur shot Merlin a dangerous look "Shut up Merlin." Merlin looked away but not before noticing the small smile on Arthur's face.


End file.
